¡Estamos en la Tierra Media, estúpida!
by The Balrog of Altena
Summary: Yo Roser y Uialwen Juani llegamos al Bosque Negro. ¡Pobre Legolas! ¿Podrá Thranduil proteger a su hijo de esas dos alocadas? Fic escrito con la significante colaboración de Uialwen
1. ¡Estamos en la Tierra Media, estúpida!

  
Category: Humor/Romance  
  
Rated : PG-13 por lenguaje y alusiones al sexo.  
  
Summary: Yo (Roser) y Uialwen (Juani) llegamos al Bosque Negro. ¡Pobre Legolas! ¿Podrá Thranduil proteger a su hijo de esas dos herpías? *Fic escrito con la significante colaboración de Uialwen*  
  
**   
¡Estamos en la Tierra Media, estúpida!**   
  
  
"¡Coño! ¿Dónde estoy?" - se dijo Juani, mirando perpleja y confusa de un lado a otro. Estaba rodeada de árboles, muchos árboles, ¡por lo que dedujo que estaba en un bosque! Pero eso no tenía pinta de ser el pinar que hay en su pueblo... no había pinos, sino árboles altos de corteza oscura y hojas verde oscuro. Se encontraba en una floresta de abetos oscuros. Juani se preguntó qué hora era, porque parecía que se estaba haciendo de noche, y cuando miró al cielo sólo vio un techo de ramas marchitas y podridas, porque los árboles se oponían y ni siquiera dejaban entrar la luz del día.  
  
Juani empezó a sentir miedo, y de repente (por más que no os lo podáis creer) deseaba volver a estar en el autobús que parte a las siete de la mañana hacia el instituto.  
  
"¡Juani!"  
  
Se puso en pie de un salto al oír la voz que la llamaban, muy contenta al saber que no estaba sola en aquel lugar desconocido, pero su sonrisa pronto se borró al ver quien la había llamado, que se acercaba corriendo a ella.  
  
"Ah, Roser. Sólo eres tú." - dijo decepcionada. Roser hizo como si no la hubiera oído.  
  
"Oye, ¿pero dónde estamos?" - preguntó ésta, no menos confusa que Juani.  
  
"No lo sé, pero no creo que estemos en Maón.... AAAAHHH!!"  
  
"¡¿Qué ocurre?!"  
  
"¡¡Mira eso!!" - exclamó Juani, señalando a lo que parecía... ¡¡una enorme tela de araña!!  
  
"¡Menuda telaraña! Pero oye... ¿porque tengo la sensación de saber dónde estamos?"  
  
Juani no respondió en seguida, porque estaba mirando la telaraña, tan grande que a su lado ella se sentía como un mosquito. Tras una breve reflexión, se volvió a Roser con una sonrisa de par a par.  
  
"Tienes esa sensación porque _sabes_ donde estamos."  
  
"No. No lo sé." - dijo Roser frunciendo el ceño.  
  
"¡Estamos en la Tierra Media, estúpida!"  
  
"¡Pero que dices! ¡Si ya sabía yo que estabas como una cabra!" - respondió Roser riendo sarcásiticamente - "¡La Tierra Media _no existe_!"  
  
"¿Entonces como explicas esto?" - dijo Juani, señalando la enorme tela de araña - "¡Es obvio que estamos en el Bosque Negro!"  
  
Roser se quedó muda durante unos largos segundos. Tras ese breve momento empezó a caminar de un lado a otro moviendo las manos y murmurando cosas para sí misma. Juani empezó a temer que su amiga se hubiera vuelto loca. Entonces, de repente, Roser se volvió.  
  
"¡De acuerdo! Estamos en el Bosque Negro. Hemos ido a parar al sitio más horrible de la Tierra Media (en excepción de Mordor). ¿Por qué, digo yo, por qué no podíamos ir parar a Rivendel, o la Comarca, o donde sea, en lugar de aquí, un bosque tan feo y oscuro y llena de arañas gigantescas?"  
  
"Es obvio." - respondió Juani con una risita de colegiala - "Sólo piénsalo: si estamos aquí, eso significa..."  
  
"Significa... ¡¡que voy a perderme la clase de Dibujo Técnico!! ¡¡¡YAHOOOO!!!"  
  
Juani se llevó una mano en la frente ante la estupidez de su amiga. "¡No! ¡No! ¡¡No!! ¡¡¡¡Eso significa que vamos a ver a Legolas!!!!"  
  
La gran sonrisa se borró al instante de la cara de Roser. "¿Ver a Legolas? ¡A mi que coño me importa ese Elfo marica! ¡¡Yo quiero a Aragorn!! ¡¡Pero estamos aquí, en este bosque feo!! ¡¡¡Y he perdido el discman que me regalaron por los Reyes Magos!!!"  
  
Entonces Roser se hechó a llorar como una niña pequeña. Juani suspiró, tratando de contener las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a su "amiga". Pero repentinamente se le iluminó el rostro. "¡Podrás ver a Thranduil!" - dijo.  
  
Roser dejó de sollozar instantáneamente y una sonrisa de fanática malvada se le formó en los labios mientras su mejillas se teñían de rojo. "Thranduil..." - dijo, lamiéndose el labio inferior.  
  
Las dos comenzaron a reír como locas, y a pensar en cosas que es mejor no escribirlas aquí, pero las risas (y los sueños eróticos) no duraron mucho, porque de pronto oyeron el sonido de arbustos moviéndose muy cerca de ellas. Juani se tiró en los brazos de Roser.  
  
"¡¡¿Qué es eso?!!"  
  
"Umm... ¿Juani?"  
  
Los arbustos volvieron a moverse, ésta vez con más violencia.  
  
"¿Sí...?"  
  
"Si estamos junto a una tela de araña... eso significa..."  
  
Roser y Juani tragaron saliva. Los arbustos volvieron a moverse. Ellas dos se abrazaron temblando de pies a cabeza. Entonces, una cacho araña tan grande como una furgoneta, negra, peluda y babeante saltó frente a ellas.  
  
"¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidas al Bosq-"  
  
"¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" - gritaron ellas a todo pulmón.  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡KKKIAAAAAAAA!!!!" - la pobre araña recibió un susto de muerte tan espantoso que se tiró al suelo y se enroscó en sus ocho piernas. Al cabo de dos segundos, cuando miró de reojo a las dos recienllegadas, éstas habían desaparecido. Allá lejos vió dos figuras corriendo a todo pulmón en dirección a las Cuevas del Rey Elfo.  
  
Pasó algún tiempo hasta que el susto se le pasó a la pobre araña. Pero unas horas más tarde (después de haberse tomado algunas aspirinas antidepresivas y un té caliente de tila) al fin pudo hablar y contárselo todo a su salvador, Radagast el Pardo, que por casualidad paseaba por ahí y encontró a la lastimosa criatura encogida en el suelo y murmurando -¡Por favor! ¡No me hagan daño!-  
  
"¿Así que dos mujeres vestidas de forma rara de atacaron?" - dijo Radagast, sintiéndo lástima por la araña, pues él era un amante de los animales - "Será mejor que informe a mi primo Gandalf sobre esto..."  



	2. ¡Legolas y Thranduil! ¡Yay!

  
  
Category: Humor/Romance  
  
Rated : PG-13 por lenguaje y alusiones al sexo.  
  
Summary: Yo (Roser) y Uialwen (Juani) llegamos al Bosque Negro. ¡Pobre Legolas! ¿Podrá Thranduil proteger a su hijo de esas dos herpías? *Fic escrito con la significante colaboración de Uialwen*  
  
**   
¡Estamos en la Tierra Media, estúpida!**   
  
Capítulo 1. ¡Legolas y Thranduil! ¡Yay!  
  
  
Después de correr lo que a Juani y a Roser les parecieron mil vueltas al patio de la escuela en una clase de educación física, se detuvieron (y sólo porque no les quedaba aliento, que si no corrían hasta la Montaña Solitaria).  
  
Tras pasar media hora tiradas en el suelo jadeando como si fueran asmáticas, por fin lograron recuperar el aliento, al contrario de sus ánimos: aquella araña les había dado un susto de muerte.  
  
Tras mirar de un lado a otro, temiendo toparse con otro de esos monstruos arácnidos, Juani habló:  
  
"Escucha" - dijo - "¿No oyes algo?"  
  
"Sí," - efectivamente, Roser también podía oirlo - "Sueno como el murmullo del agua. Debemos estar muy cerca del Río del Bosque."  
  
"Y al otro lado del río está... ¡el Reino de los Elfos del Bosque!" - agregó Juani, poniéndose en pie de un salto, como si nada del 'ataque' de la araña hubiera ocurrido - "¡Vamos allá! ¡Legolas nos espera!"  
  
"_Dudo que te espere a tí_" - musitó Roser entre dientes, hablando bajito para que Juni no la oyera. Justo entonces se dio cuenta que su extraña amiga ya había recorrido un buen trecho hacia el río riendo como una posesa (o una enamorada, para ser más finos). Mas Roser estuvo a tiempo de detenerla antes de que hiciera alguna tontería de las suyas.  
  
"¡¿Pero que coño haces?! ¡No podemos ir así, y presentarnos ante ellos por las buenas! ¡_Hola! ¡Somos Roser y Juani, y hemos llegado aquí atravesando el espacio-tiempo! ¿Podemos ver a Legolas?_" - dijo, poniendo voz cursi y una sonrisa enorme (y enormemente falsa) - "¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Habrá vigías cerca del río, y cuando nos vean nos cogerán y nos harán preguntas!"  
  
"Cuando nos vean," - le corrigió Juani, con una expresión calmada en el rostro - ", nos cogerán _y_ nos llevaran en presencia del Rey Thranduil."  
  
El resultado fue tal y como Juani lo esperaba: a Roser se le iluminó el rostro.   
  
"¡Pues a qué estamos esperando! ¡¡Vámonos!!"  
  
Ahora quien hechó a correr fue Roser, con Juani siguiéndole el ritmo a duras penas. Pero por suerte para Juani, Roser tuvo que detenerse de pronto, porque una flecha casi le había atravesado el pie.  
  
"_Darthó_!" - gritó una voz. Roser y Juani se quedaron muy quietas, como nunca habían hecho aun jugando a 'mariposa color de rosa'.  
  
Varios Elfos vestidos de castaño y marrón descendieron de las altas copas de los árboles. Llevaban un arco negro con ellos, y Juani no pudo evitar fijarse que todos eran muy guapos y que tenían un pelo hermoso, suave y largo. Roser, por su parte, no tuvo tiempo de fijarse en su belleza ni en su peinado, porque ella se había fijado antes con lo agudas y afiladas que eran las puntas de las flechas con que las estaban apuntando. Las tenían rodeadas.  
  
"¿Quiénes sois y qué asuntos os traen aquí?" - dijo una voz no muy amable, y entre los arqueros apareció un Elfo rubio como el sol y de ojos azules como el mar. Juani palideció; Roser se quedó boquiabierta: frente a ellas estaba Legolas, el Elfo de la Compañía de los Nueve.  
  
Roser miró a Juani, viéndola peculiarmente blanca de piel y tiesa como una estaca. Se dio cuenta que su amiga no hiba a serle de mucha ayuda ahora.  
  
"Um... somos... Undómeärel y Uialwen." - dijo Roser despacio, sabiamente no utilizando sus verdaderos nombres, sino unos que ellas mismas habían inventado escribiendo sus fics. - "Nuestros asuntos son... uh... ¿no tenemos asuntos?"  
  
Legolas y los Elfos la miraron sombríamente. Algunos tensaron más sus arcos. Desde luego, aquellas eran unas criaturas realmente extrañas para ellos.  
  
"Tenéis nombres élficos pero no sangre élfica." - dijo Legolas, agudamente.  
  
"Sí... es que en realidad éstos no son nuestros verdaderos nombres. Así es como somos llamadas entre Elfos. Somos Amigas de los Elfos." - respondió Roser, más tranquila ahora, recuperando su sensatez. Miró a Juani de reojo: seguía igual en su estado de shock, blanca y quieta como una piedra.  
  
"¿Cuáles son vuestros verdaderos nombres, entonces?"  
  
"Nuestros nombres no los decimos nunca." - dijo Roser, y viendo las maras miradas que les estaban echando, añadió - "Somos Montaraces. Viajábamos y nuestros pasos nos han llevado al Bosque Negro...¡Bosque Verde, perdón!"  
  
"¿Y qué le pasa a tu amiga? ¿Por qué no habla?" - preguntó otro, alto y de pelo castaño y trenzado, de ojos oscuros. Roser se encogió de hombros.  
  
"¡Eh, tú! ¿Por qué no hablas?" - exigió Legolas plantándose frente a Juani, demasiado cerca de ella, pensó Roser.  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
_PAM!_  
  
Juani se había desmayado.  
  
"Ups..."  
  
"¿¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga?? ¿¿Se encuentra bien??"  
  
"Bueno..." - respondió Roser, otra vez nerviosa - "...es que... ¡una araña nos atacó! ¡Sí!"  
  
Los Elfos dieron un grito ahogado (y aun algo afeminado, le pareció a Roser, si tal cosa era posible.) "¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Arañas! ¡Pobrecitas! ¿Os atacaron?"  
  
Rápidamente los Elfos tomaron a Juani en brazos y se la llevaron.  
  
"¡¿Pero a dónde os la lleváis?!" - gritó Roser, preocupada.  
  
"A los curanderos. Ellos sanarán sus heridas." - le prometió Legolas, y Roser pensó cómo reaccionarían al ver que su amiga no tiene ni un rasguño. - "Tú me acompañarás." - dijo tomándola del brazo - "¿Supongo que no hace falta que te ate como a una prisionera, verdad? ¿No tratarás de escaparte?"  
  
"¡No! ¡No! ¡Jamás dejaría sola a J- Uialwen! ¡¿Por quién me tomas?!"  
  
Legolas no dijo nada aunque a Roser le pareció ver en su rostro que lamentaba haber dicho tal cosa. No la ataron con cuerdas, pero básicamente la ataron con manos, que la tenían sujeta y se la llevaba casi arrastras. Roser agradecía que Juani se hubiera desmayado, porque las había librado de una buena, ¡pero ahora tendría que enfrentarse a las preguntas del Rey Elfo ella sola!  
  
Pronto atravesaron el puente y cruzaron las grandes puertas de las Cuevas del Rey. Entraron en una gran sala. En el fondo había un trono, y sobre él estaba el Rey Elfo, Thranduil. A Roser le pareció más hermoso que todas las cosas hermosas del mundo. El pelo dorado le caía ondulado y le acariciaba los brazos fuertes. Su piel parecía porcelana, y sus faciones de una belleza sobre-humana. Los ojos penetrantes y azules eran más bonitos que diamantes, pero no femeninos (como algunos se imaginan ante tal descripción) sino irresistiblemente masculinos. Llevaba una corona de flores y hojas, y vestía de castaño y verde.  
  
"_¡Ay dios! ¡qué esoty haciendo!_" - pensó Roser, cubriéndose los ojos y terriblemente sonrojada al darse cuenta que se había quedado mirando el 'paquete' del rey.  
  
Roser, desde hacía mucho tiempo, se sentía avergonzada, y no sólo de los que acababa de hacer, sino también de su aspecto. Se sonrojó al pensar en los granos de su cara y en su pelo mal cuidado, como lo tenía cada mañana. Thranduil hizo una señal y los Elfos que la habían llevado se fueron, dejándola a ella sola con el rey, el príncipe, y un par de guardias que esperaban en las puertas.  
  
"¿Cómo te llamas?" - le preguntó el Rey Elfo.  
  
"Undómeärel, hija de Tinwelint... mi Señor."  
  
"¿Y tu amiga?"  
  
Roser agradeció que no preguntara por su verdadero nombre. "Uialwen, hija de Halbarad, mi Señor." - dijo el primer nombre de Hombre que se le ocurrió, y resultó ser el del primo de Aragorn.  
  
Thranduil asintió con la cabeza. "¿Qué hacíais en el bosque, armando tanto jaleo?"  
  
"Buscábamos el Reino de los Elfos, mi Señor."  
  
"¿Y qué buscáis aquí?"  
  
"Nada... excepto la acogida y amistad de los Elfos del Bosque, mi Señor."  
  
Roser casi dio un salto cuando Thranduil se levantó y se acercó, tan sólo a tres pasos de ella. La miró larga y severamente - _¿me está echando un repaso, o qué?_ - pensó Roser, temblando un poco bajo aquella mirada, algo molesta y aun enfadada.  
  
"¿Quienes sois?"  
  
"Montaraces del Sur, mi Señor."  
  
"¿Por qué vestís de forma tan extraña?"  
  
"Estas ropas las hemos hecho nosotras mismas. Són más cómodas para el viaje." - dijo Roser, recordando haber leído algo parecido en un fanfic. No era raro que los Elfos se extrañaran ante sus pantalones tejanos de cinturón con flores bordadas y camisa rosa con una brusa blanca agujereada, y aun más ante la falda de Juani, sus grandes botas de cuero negras y su top negro y rojo.  
  
"¿No lleváis equipaje con vosotras? ¿Y vuestros caballos y vuestras armas?"  
  
"Nuestro equipaje y armas las perdimos cuando nos atacaron las arañas. Viajamos a pie."  
  
Tras volver a mirarla largamente por unos segundos más, Thranduil asintió, y se dirigió a su hijo. "De acuerdo. Acompañen a la doncella a sus nuevos aposentos. Cuando su amiga se haya recuperado podremos hablar más tranquilamente."  
  
Roser suspiró aliviada. "_Hannon le,_ mi Señor."  
  
Thranduil pareció soprendido al principio, pero sonrió después, pensando que alguien que sepa hablar la lengua de los Elfos no podía ser enemiga. Poco sabía que a partir de ahora las vidas de él y de su hijo Legolas estaban predestinadas a un cambio radical.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Respuestas a los reviews:  
  
~ Usagi-cha: Aiya! Estoy muy contenta que me hayas leído! No soy tan buena en fics de humor como tú, pero bueno, éste sólo lo escribo para divertirme y como regalo para Uialwen. Gandalf puede que tarde un poquito a salir, pero supongo que valdrá la pena ^_^|| ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
~ arashi: ¡Me alegro que te gustara! Y espero que ya estés mejor de la gripe ^_^ Lo peor para Legolas y Thranduil está aun por llegar jeje. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
~ VaniaHepskins: Tienes razón, creo que tengo una obsesión con Thranduil... y Uialwen con Legolas ^_^ De las otras dos historias ya he empezado a escribir un nuevo capítulo, pero creo que tardarán en llegar ;_; ¡Gracias por tu review, mellon nin!  
  
~ Jadda Took: Bueno... aquí tienes a Legolas ^_^  



	3. ¡TACHAAAN! ¡El primer plan de Juani y Ro...

  
  
Category: Humor/Romance  
  
Rated : PG-13 por lenguaje y alusiones al sexo.  
  
Summary: Yo (Roser) y Uialwen (Juani) llegamos al Bosque Negro. ¡Pobre Legolas! ¿Podrá Thranduil proteger a su hijo de esas dos herpías? *Fic escrito con la significante colaboración de Uialwen*  
  
**   
¡Estamos en la Tierra Media, estúpida!**   
  
Capítulo 2. ¡TACHAAAN! ¡El primer plan de Juani y Roser!  
  
  
Tres golpes firmes sonaron en la puerta del estudio de Thranduil. El Rey Elfo levantó la vista de repente y rápidamente tomó su botella de Dorwin y la ocultó debajo del sillón, no sin querer volcando la copa y esparciendo el vino sobre la mesa. Thranduil sintió pánico. Si los consejeros le pillaban otra vez con una botella de vino Dorwin en las manos... ¡Pero dijeran lo que dijeran, él no era alcohólico! (al menos no todo el año)  
  
Llamaron a la puerta otra vez, y Thranduil tomó su túnica y la utilizó para limpiar el vino de la mesa (recordando después que la macha de vino Dorwin no se limpiaba ni por las buenas). El picaporte de la puerta giró. Thranduil se sentó rápidamente y se roció con perfume para disimular el olor a vino, cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse.  
  
"¿Papi? ¿Estás ahí?" - llamó Legolas, asomando la cabeza.  
  
"¡Por Elbereth, Legolas! ¡Casi me mandas a Mandos del susto!" - gritó el rey aliviado, y volviendo a tomar la botella de vino de debajo su sillón. Llenó la copa y se la tomó entera de un trago (sólo para acabar de calmar los nervios del susto, claro).  
  
"¡Ay, ay! ¡Ya vuelves a estar con el vino! ¡Será mejor que me lo lleve antes de que ocurra lo que ya sabes que ocurrió, ya sabes cuando, ya sabes donde, ya sabes _con quien_!" - dicho ésto Legolas arrebató la botella de Dorwin de las manos del rey, quien le miró retorcidamente pero no dijo nada. Lo que no sabía Thranduil es que Legolas siempre se montaba una juerga con su vino cada vez que se lo quitaba 'por su bien', como él decía.  
  
"¿¿A qué has venido, niñato de mier-?? *ejem* ¿cielito?"  
  
"Quisiera hablar contigo sobre las dos... Montaraces." - dijo Legolas, quien no podía llegar a creerse que esas jóvenes tan raras eran montaraces.  
  
"Sí. Yo también quería hablar de eso contigo." - respondió Thranduil, a lo que Legolas sonrió satisfecho. El príncipe esperaba que su padre, por esta única vez, estuviera de acuerdo en algo con él. Legolas quería que esas dos se marcharan del reino, o que su padre las encerrara en las mazmorras más profundas hasta que se decidieran a decir toda la verdad. Las mazmorras eran la especialidad de Thranduil. Lo más seguro es que ésa fuera la suerte de Undómeärel y Uialwen... - "Quiero que te encargues de acompañar a nuestras invitadas en un paseo por el reino."  
  
"¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Pero papi!!"  
  
"¡Nada de peros! ¡Fuíste muy maleducado con ellas y ya sabes que debemos guardar amistad con los Montaraces! ¡Ahora vé, y si la dama Uialwen se ha recuperado, las llevaras a un paseo, y les enseñarás desde mis salones más lujosos hasta los las cacas más apestosas de los establos!"  
  
Legolas bajó la cabeza. "Lo que mi Señor ordene."  
  
Thranduil se entristeció. Su hijo sólo le hablaba de ese modo en público, pero en privado al Rey Elfo le gustaba que su hijo fuera cariñoso. Si le hablaba con tanto respeto cuando estaban solos, eso sólo quería decir que Legolas estaba enfadado, decepcionado, o que le habían herido los sentimientos. Thranduil le tomó gentilmente de la barbilla, le levantó el rostro y le besó donde a todas vosotras os gustaría ... la punta de la nariz (¿por qué no? ¡si tiene una nariz muy mona!)  
  
"Ay, que orgulloso estoy de mi tesoro." - (uy que mal suena esto...) - "Mi lindo tesorito." - le dijo cariñosamente, sonriéndole. Legolas le devolvió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.  
  
"Te quiero, papaito." - dijo el príncipe, antes de salir por la puerta (¿no esperabais que saliera por la ventana, verdad?).  
  
Thranduil volvió a su sillón, complacido con la despedida que había recibido de su querido hijito, y sacó otra botella de vino que tenía escondida ahí abajo. Tomando el primer trago sus pensamientos le llevaron con Undómeärel, la extraña Montaraz. La chica le había llamado especialmente la atención. Parecía muy joven para viajar sola y vestía con un atuendo muy extraño, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su descaro. Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta cuando ella le miró el 'paquete', aunque no dijera nada al respeto en aquel momento, ni pensaba hacerlo. La única mujer que se había atrevido a hacer semejante cosa era su querida esposa (que en paz descanse) antes de sus días de noviazgo, cuando el 'paquete' del rey aun era un misterio para ella.  
  
Thranduil sintió como se le sonrojaban las mejillas y echó una risita.  
  
Mientras tanto, Legolas caminaba en dirección a las estancias de la dama Uialwen sin dejar de mirar la botella de Dorwin que sujetaba. En esos momentos pensaba que la iba a necesitar urgentemente cuando volviera del paseo con las dos invitadas.  
  
  
  
Cuando Roser vio a Juani durmiendo como un bebé en su cama, envuelta en su calentitas sábanas, sintió ganas de tirarse sobre ella y estrangularla. ¡Había tenido que enfrentrarse al interrogatorio de Thranduil ella sola mientras ésta dormía sin preocupaciones! Sin embargo, no pudo llevar a cabo sus deseos, porque los curanderos estaban en la habitación con ellas (pero de haber estado solas...).  
  
"Mi Señora, temo decirle que hay un problema con su amiga..." - dijo una curandera, acercándose a Roser.  
  
"¿Problema? ¿Cual?" - dijo ella, un poco asustada ahora.  
  
"Por más que hemos buscado no hemos encontrado la causa de su desmayo... No parece tener ninguna herida."  
  
"¡Oh!" - suspiró Roser - "Bueno, es que en realidad pudimos escapar ilesas del ataque."  
  
"Pero eso no explica su estado..."  
  
"Es que la pobre se dio un buen susto con las arañas y...bueno... mi amiga es un poco... rara... y algunas veces sus reacciones llegan con retraso..."- _Juani me va a matar si se entera de esto_, pensó Roser.  
  
Los curanderos intercambiaron miradas pero por alivio de Roser no dijeron nada al respeto. Se fueron dejándolas solas, no sin antes decirle que si su amiga no se encontraba bien u ocurría cualquier cosa les avisara de inmediato.  
  
Así Roser se sentó y cerró los puños tragándose las ganas de estrangular a la otra. Al cabo de un tiempo Juani se movió, y entonces abrió los ojos y bostezó.  
  
"¡Ya era hora!" - dijo Roser de mala gana - "¡Estaba pensando tirarte un cubo de agua encima!"  
  
Juani la miró y parpadeó, confusa. Entonces Roser se dio cuenta que Juani acababa de recordar todo, porque una sonrisa psicópata apareció en los labios de ella. Juani se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta, pero Roser fue lo bastante rápida como para detenerla antes de que saliera.  
  
"¿Pero ha donde COÑO te crees que vas?"  
  
"A buscar a Leggy, por supuesto." - respondió Juani, tratando de abrir la puerta pero Roser se interponía entre ella y la salida.  
  
"¡Ah no! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Me dejaste sola con Thranduil haciéndome preguntas!"  
  
"¡Viste a Thranduil!" - exclamó Juani - "¡Puede que veamos a Aragorn, y a Elrond y sus hijos también! ¿Te lo imaginas? ¡Podríamos ir a Lothlórien, y veríamos a Galadriel y a Tele-porno!"  
  
Roser le frunció el ceño.  
  
"¡Ya sabes de quien hablo! ¡Celeborn! ¡El del los cabellos plateados!"  
  
"¡Es TELÉPORNO, idiota! ¡No TELE-PORNO!"  
  
Juani se sonrojó y se cubrió los labios con la mano, "¡Uy, sí! Es que todo el tiempo tengo imágenes de Legolas en la mente..."  
  
Así Roser logró calmar y 'enfriar' a Juani, y le pudo explicar todo lo que había sucedido, recordándole que desde ahora debía hacerse llamar llamar Uialwen hija de Halbarad, que ella era Undómeärwel hija de Tinwelint, y que eran Montaraces. Entonces hablaron emocionadas de las posibilidades al estar en la Tierra Media. Pero mientras Roser se interesaba más por saber en qué Edad estarían, y en qué año, y si Aragorn ya había nacido o aún reinaba Isildur, Juani, no dejaba de hablar de Legolas, diciendo que si Tolkien no le hizo una esposa ni amante entonces ella no tenía porqué tener muchos problemas en conseguir su afecto. Así fue como un plan malvado empezó a nacer en la mente de Juani, pues estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por conseguir las caricias del príncipe Elfo.  
  
Acaba de pedirle a Roser que la ayudara a llevar a cabo su plan, y ella aun no le había respondido, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.  
  
"¿Me permiten, señoritas?" - oyeron la voz de Legolas al otro lado de la puerta. Juani saltó de la cama y comenzó a peinarse y a colocarse la falda y el top. Roser respondió por ella.   
  
"Entre, mi Señor."  
  
Cuando Legolas entró, Roser sintió a Juani ponerse tensa a su lado. Por sorpresa de las dos, Legolas se acercó a Juani y la tomó de la mano. "Me alegro de ver que os encontráis mejor, dama Uialwen. Siento haberla recibido con tanta descortesía después de lo mucho que sin duda habréis sufrido." - entonces le besó la mano (_espero que no tenga microbios, _pensó Legolas), y a Juani le subieron los colores y por poco vuelve a desmayarse, pero se controló porque vio a Roser que le hacía la seña de cortarle el cuello si se desmayaba.  
  
"También quisiera disculparme con usted, dama Undómeärel, por haberla no haberla tratado como debía." - _Debí atarla de pies a cabeza, _pensó Legolas, y también le besó la mano, haciendo que Juani ardiera de celos por ese instante.  
  
"No se preocupe. La culpa ha sido nuestra."  
  
Legolas asintió. "Mi padre el Rey me ha pedido que las acompañe en un paseo por el Reino; yo podría enseñarles nuestra propiedad, si la dama Uialwen se encuentra en condiciones." - dijo, suplicando a los Valar que no lo estuviera.  
  
"¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!" - exclamó Juani - "¡Podríamos ir al Río Encantado."  
  
Roser hizo un gesto de disgusto. "Uialwen, ¿crees que esa es forma de hablar a un príncipe?" - dijo, tratando de cambiar el tema. No estaba segura de querer llevar a cabo el plan de Juani.  
  
"No se preocupe, dama Undómeärel. Si quiere ir al Río Encantado, al Río Encantado irá." - respondió Legolas, no sabiendo las consecuencias que tendrían aquellas palabras.  
  
Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en los labios de Juani, que pasó inadvertida por ambos Roser y Legolas.  
  
  
Tras unas horas de camino, contemplando el frondoso bosque oscuro y Legolas hablándoles de las costumbres de los Elfos (a lo que Roser escuchó con gran interés, mientras Juani prestaba más atención al trasero de Legolas), llegaron al Río Encantado. Se acercaron a la orilla y contemplaron las aguas rápidas y alborotadas, de un color casi negro (ecs!), pero el río no era muy ancho.  
  
Legolas se quedó junto a la orilla, mirando las aguas, y Juani y Roser se pusieron cada una a un lado e intercambiaron una mirada antes de volverse a Legolas. "Este es el Río Encantado." - dijo él - "No se trata de un río cualquiera, sino de una trampa contra los enemigos. Sus aguas no se pueden beber (y muchos viajeros sedientes han cometido el error de hacerlo) ni te puedes bañar en ellas, pues producen encantamientos, somnolencia, y pérdida de la memoria."   
  
No había podido decir una palabra más, cuando Roser y Juani le empujaron con todas sus fuerzas, tirándole al río. Legolas había estado demasiado cerca del agua y cayó dentro, sin poder evitarlo aunque sabiendo perfectamente quién le había empujado. Tan pronto como las frías aguas negras le acariciaron el cuerpo, sintió el poder de su encantamiento y se sintió tan somnoliento que no pudo luchar para salir de él. De todos modos Roser estiró un brazo para que se agarrara, y él le tomó la mano y entre las dos pudieron sacarlo con esfuerzo. Cuando le hubieron dejado a salvo en la orilla, Legolas ya estaba profundamente dormido.  
  
"¡Bien!" - suspiró Juani, secándose el sudor de la frente - "Todo ha salido según lo planeé. Ahora sólo hay que esperar a que despierte y decirle que yo soy su novia."  
  
Ése era el estúpido plan, quitarle la memória a Legolas para luego hacerle creer que estaba prometido a una Montaraz. Juani sonrió para sí misma y se volvió a Roser. "¡Eh, tú! ¡Suéltale la mano a mi Elfo!" - gritó, al ver que Roser aun no había soltado a Legolas.  
  
"¡Es él quien no suelta la mía!" - plañó Roser, sacudiendo la mano para que la soltara, pero sin lograr nada. Entonces comenzó a golpearle la mano contra el suelo.  
  
"¡Para! ¡Que le haces daño a mi Elfo!"  
  
"¡Qué importa! ¡Si está dormido! ¡No siente el dolor!" - respondió Roser, pellizcándole la mejilla dolorosamente a Legolas.  
  
Finalmente entre las dos lograron soltar las manos, y se sentaron a esperar que despertara. Esperaron, y esperaron, y esperaron, pero nada sucedía; Legolas seguía inmóvil, sus hermosos ojos abiertos al sueño élfico, su piel pálida resplandeciente en la oscuridad del Bosque Negro. Durante todo el tiempo que esperaban, Roser tuvo un extraño presentimiento; el presentimiento de que habían dejado pasar por alto un detalle muy importante.  
  
Ya llevaban dos horas esperando cuando Juani se puso en pie de repente, y su cara había palidecido. "¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡POR QUÉ COJONES NO ME ACORDÉ!!"  
  
"¡¡Qué ocurre!!" - exclamó Roser, pero sólo tras maldecir un poco más Juani se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para decírselo.  
  
"Corrígeme si estoy equivocada." - dijo - "Pero creo que en El Hobbit, cuando Bombur cayó al río, durmió durante varios días."  
  
Roser palideció también. Ahora comprendía el extraño presentimiento. ¿Cómo no se había acordado de eso? Eso no estaba en sus planes. ¡Se suponía que Legolas debía despertar pronto, y cuanto antes mejor! "¿¿Y ahora qué haremos??"  
  
  
  
  
  
Los Elfos del Bosque estaban apenados por lo sucedido. El príncipe había sido llevado con los curanderos, quienes afortunadamente podrían despertarle de su encantamiento y probablemente recuperaría toda su memoria. Por otro lado estaban muy agradecidos a Roser y Juani, porque, según ellas, le habían sacado de las malditas aguas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.  
  
El Rey Thranduil llegó poco después de que su heraldo le avisara de las malas nuevas, y apareció abrumado y preocupado, lo que inspiró lástima en Juani y Roser y se sintieron culpables (después de todo, _lo eran_). El Rey Elfo no quiso separarse de su hijo, por lo que se fue con los curanderos a los aposentos de él, donde le anti-hechizarían.  
  
Pero había otra preocupación en la mente de Roser. Cuando Legolas sanara, él recordaría todo, y probablemente le diría a su padre el Rey Elfo que en realidad ellas no le habían salvado, sino que le habían empujado adrede, vete a saber con qué malévolo propósito.  
  
Roser, estando con Juani junto a los aposentos de Legolas, donde le estaban tratando, se sintió temblar al pensar en ello, y se volvió a Juani y le susuró. "Esto se pone feo. Será mejor que hagamos las maletas y nos vayamos."  
  
"¿Qué maletas?" - preguntó Juani.  
  
"Tú ya me entiendes."  
  
Entonces uno de los Elfos salió a prisa de los aposentos de Legolas. "¡El príncipe ha despertado! ¡El príncipe está curado!"  
  
Seguidamente oyeron una voz familiar... "¡PAPAITO! ¡¡¡PAPIIIIIIII!!! ¡¡¡BUUAAAAAA!!!"  
  
Roser y Juani se miraron perplejas. ¿Era esa la voz de Legolas? ¿Eran esos sus sollozos? Sintieron repulsión al imaginarse al grande, valiente, resistente, fuerte Elfo de la Compañía de los Nueve llorando en los brazos de su padre como un niño pequeño.  
  
"No sé tú, pero a mi ya no me parece tan machote." - dijo Roser.  
  
"¡Es que no lo entiendes! El pobre ha pasado por un trance terrible..." - dijo Juani, sentimentalmente. Roser iba a recordarle que todo había sido idea suya, cuando dos Elfos se acercaron a ellas y con una sonrisa les dijeron que entraran a ver al príncipe y al rey, quienes por cierto les estarían muy agradecidos.  
  
Ellas dos tragaron saliva, y sintiendo sus corazones latir rápidamente dejaron que los Elfos las condujeran hasta ellos. Encontraron a Thranduil sentado en la cama y acariciando los rubios cabellos de su hijo, quien ya no lloraba pero seguía acurrucado al pecho de su padre, con el rostro escondido en su lecho. Thranduil levantó la vista y les sonrió. Ellas le devolvieron la sonrisa pero no se atrevían a mirarle a los ojos.  
  
"¿Cómo está su hijo?" - preguntó Juani con un hilo de voz. Roser cerró los ojos.  
  
"Estoy bien, muchas gracias dama Uialwen y dama Undómeärel." - respondió Legolas por Thranduil, y Juani y Roser casi dieron un salto al verle mirándolas fijamente con ojos fríos.  
  
Thranduil acarició una vez más los cabellos de Legolas. "Yo también les estoy muy agradecido por haber salvado la vida de mi hijo. Se lo agradezco de todo corazón."- dijo, sonriendo aun más.  
  
Juani y Roser se relajaron. Al parecer Legolas no había recuperado del todo su memoria, y su acto quedaría por siempre oculto. Lo que no imaginaban es que Legolas en realidad se acordaba de todo, hasta el mínimo detalle, y planeaba su amarga venganza para llevarla a cabo él solo...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Balrog of Altena: Aiya! debo comunicaron que ahora probablemente no volveré a escribir ninguno de mis fics hasta mediados de Abril. ¡Lo siento! Es que esoty muy ocupada en el instituto ahora, pero muy pronto lo acabaré y podré escribir mucho más que en estos últimos meses. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!  
  
~ Relley-chan: aiya! parece que éste fic gusta más de lo que había creído. Me alegro mucho que te hiciera reír. Lo de Aragorn no sé... no śe... tal vez salga... ya veremos...^.~ Ah sí! el título me encanta a mí también! Gracias por el review!  
  
~ VaniaHepskins: pues a ver si te ha gustado la representación de Legolas y Thranduil en éste cap XD Sí, yo también recuerdo siempre el grito de Legolas en Moria XD ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
~ Jedda Took: ups, siento lo del nombre! pero no creo que haya oído antes de tí...sorry! Pero estoy muy contenta que hayas agregado la história a las mejores :-) Espero que la espera para un nuevo capítulo haya valido la pena. ¡Gracias por tu review!  



End file.
